Richard III
|re-release date = |catalogue number = VC3072 CC1146 |rating = |running time = 150 minutes|re-released by = The Video Collection and Cinema Club}} Richard III is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 3rd November 1986, and then it got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 5th August 1991, and it got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 3rd October 1994. Description Cast Olivier cast only British actors. Since the film was financed by Alexander Korda and produced by his London Films, obtaining the required actors was not difficult, as many actors were contractually obliged to London Films. As with most films with ensemble casts, all the players were billed on the same tier. However, Olivier played the title character and occupies the majority of screen time and therefore could be considered the lead actor. When casting the supporting roles, Olivier chose to fortify the already impressive cast with seasoned veterans, such as Laurence Naismith, and with promising newcomers, such as Claire Bloom and Stanley Baker. For the murderers, Olivier originally wanted John Mills and Richard Attenborough. However, Mills thought the idea might be regarded as "stunt casting", and Attenborough had to pull out due to a scheduling conflict. The film's marketers in the US picked up on the fact that the cast included four knights (Olivier, Richardson, Gielgud and Hardwicke) and used this as a selling point. The four members of the cast who had already achieved British knighthood were all listed as "Sir...." in the film credits. The House of York * Sir Laurence Olivier as Richard, Duke of Gloucester (later King Richard III), the malformed brother of the King, who is jealous of his brother's new power, and plans to take it for himself. Olivier had created his interpretation of the Crookback King in 1944, and this film transferred that portrayal to the screen. This portrayal earned Olivier his fifth Oscar nomination, and is generally considered to be one of his greatest performances; some consider it his best performance in a Shakespeare play. * Sir Cedric Hardwicke as King Edward IV of England, the newly crowned King of England, who, with the aid of his brother, Richard, has secured his position by wresting it from Henry VI of the House of Lancaster. This marked his only appearance in a film version of a Shakespeare play. He was 62 at the time of the film, whereas Edward died at the age of 40. * Sir John Gielgud as George, Duke of Clarence, brother of Richard and of the new King. Gielgud's standing as the great stage Shakespearean of the decades immediately preceding Olivier's career was a cause of a certain enmity on the part of Olivier, and it was known that he disapproved of Gielgud's "singing" the verse (i.e. reciting it in an affected style that resembles singing). Gielgud's casting in this film can be seen as a combination of Olivier's quest for an all-star cast, and the fact that Olivier had rejected Gielgud's request to play the Chorus in Olivier's 1944 adaptation of Henry V. * Sir Ralph Richardson as the Duke of Buckingham, a corrupt official, who sees potential for advancement in Richard's plans and eventually turns against him when Richard ignores his wishes. Richardson was a lifelong friend of Olivier's. At first, Olivier wanted Orson Welles as Buckingham, but felt an obligation towards his longtime friend. (Olivier later regretted this choice, as he felt that Welles would have added an element of conspiracy to the film.) * Paul Huson as the Prince of Wales (later, for a brief while, King Edward V), the eldest son of the King, who holds many strong beliefs, and wishes one day to become a Warrior King. * Andy Shine as the Duke of York, the younger son of the King. * Helen Haye as the Duchess of York, the mother of the King. Haye worked regularly for Alexander Korda. Her character's role is severely cut in the film from the play. * Pamela Brown as Mistress Shore, the King's mistress. Her character is only mentioned in Shakespeare's play, never seen. * Alec Clunes as The Lord Hastings (Lord Chamberlain), a companion and friend of Richard who is accused of conspiracy by Richard and is abruptly executed. * Laurence Naismith as The Lord Stanley. Stanley has a certain dislike for Richard and is not totally willing in his co-operation with him. Stanley eventually betrays Richard at Bosworth and engages him in a one-on-one duel. * Norman Wooland as Sir William Catesby, Esmond Knight as Sir Richard Ratcliffe, John Laurie as Lord Francis Lovell, Patrick Troughton as Sir James Tyrrell, and John Phillips as John, Duke of Norfolk, all loyal companions of Richard. The House of Lancaster * Mary Kerridge as Queen Elizabeth, Queen Consort of Edward. Kerridge did not make many screen appearances, though she did sometimes work for Alexander Korda. Her role has also been reduced from Shakespeare's original. * Clive Morton as The Lord Rivers, brother of the Queen Consort. Morton was a British actor who mainly played supporting roles on screen. * Dan Cunningham as The Lord Grey, youngest son of the Queen Consort and stepson of the King. Cunningham's role in Richard III was one of his few screen appearances. * Douglas Wilmer as the Marquess of Dorset, eldest son of the Queen Consort and stepson of the King. * Claire Bloom as The Lady Anne, a widow and an orphan thanks to the acts of Richard, though she cannot resist his charms and eventually becomes his wife. * Stanley Baker, appropriately cast as the young Welshman, Henry, Earl of Richmond (later Henry VII, first of the House of Tudor). Henry, who is Richard's enemy, and Lord Stanley's stepson, claims his right to the throne, and briefly duels Richard at Bosworth. Credits Opening (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Start of Richard III (1955) Closing (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) * End of Richard III (1955) * Closing Credits Film * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1991 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Start of Richard III (1955) Closing (1991 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Richard III (1955) * Closing Credits Film * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1994 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Start of Richard III (1955) Closing (1994 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Richard III (1955) * Closing Credits Film * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Gallery Richard III (UK VHS 1986) Back cover.png|Back cover Richard-111-Video-A-Great-_57.jpg|Cassette Richard III (UK VHS 1986) Cassette with The Video Collection 'New Catalogue' promo from 1986.png|Cassette with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:London Films Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:Adult's Videos from V.C.I. Category:Movies Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:Movie Greats Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:Cinema Club Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:VHS Videos with The VCI - Cinema Club trailer from 1996 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1992 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1993 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers